The disclosure relates to antimicrobial materials, and more particularly to antimicrobial materials comprising a co-biocide of copper ions and zinc pyrithione.
Biocides are commonly added to paint formulations and other carriers to maintain such products' integrity from microbial attack and to prevent fungal and algal growth in the dry film. A common commercial biocide is zinc pyrithione. Zinc pyrithione (ZnPT) is widely applied in conjunction with copper (Cu) in antifouling paints as a substitute for tributyltin. Typical use level of ZnPT for dry film fungicide is around 1% by weight; however in combination with Cu, ZnPT has shown algaecide activity in concentration range of 1-100 ppm (μg/L).
Another common commercial biocide is Tralopyril (4-bromo-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrrole-3-carbonitrile). Tralopyril is an antifouling agent for use in antifouling coatings to be applied on ship hulls or other marine structures; however, its activity against bacteria is not sufficient.
There is a need for maintaining such dry film fungicide activity but using lower concentrations of copper and/or lower concentrations of ZnPT (e.g., 15 mg/Gal of ZnPT), Tralopyril or a combination thereof.